


My Guardian Angel Is Gay

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Cute, Fluff, Gay, Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mini Fic, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Adam had always seen his guardian angel as an interesting fellow, but that was mainly in a 'immortal-supernatural-entity-who-has-seen-almost-every-single-thing-there-is-to-see-on-Earth' type of interesting. Not a 'Gay-angel-who-is-in-love-with-a-demon-and-has-had-clandestine-meetings-with-him-since-the-dawn-of-time' type of interesting. Needless to say, Adam was very intrigued by this new information Aziraphale had provided.(Not by the angel's choice, but because Adam caught them snogging on the roof of the house).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	My Guardian Angel Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Context: 'Calowny' posted the photo on Twitter suggesting it for a Good Omens AU and we all know I have no self-control. Also: Adam is just a human in this, not the Antichrist.

Adam Young has had a guardian angel his whole life. A very sweet and bright ethereal creature called Aziraphale. Aziraphale was only visible to Adam, so he would refrain from speaking with him whenever they were out and about. Since not everyone had a guardian angel, that they **knew** of anyway, it was hard for some people to believe him. Even so, he enjoyed his conversations with the angel. They were very good friends. He even saw Aziraphale as a big brother. His big brother who would help solve his problems, gave advice, never slept and read all night. So one night, when Adam doesn't see Aziraphale in a corner reading to himself, it was quite strange.

The boy awoke to Dog growling and looking up to the moving light fixture. After focusing enough, Adam heard some light shuffling coming from the ceiling. He found it strange, since he knew that sounded as if he and Aziraphale were up on the roof stargazing, and the angel wasn't the biggest fan of being up there by himself. With that, he decided to go investigate.

Adam went to the attic, opened the same window he always did, and started climbing to the top. He looked around and saw nothing significant, but still heard the same noises. As well as some other noises that sounded like a pair of teenagers having a good time. Carefully, Adam made his way over to the chimney, turned the corner and gaped at the sight in front of him. [Aziraphale was laying on his back, being kissed senseless by a redheaded angel dressed in black.](https://twitter.com/calowny/status/1335184729054666754?s=21)

Adam had never seen another angel, and never thought he'd ever encounter one with black wings. They were bigger than Aziraphale's, very impressive. "Woah..."

Aziraphale gasped as he parted from the being who was on top of him. "Adam!"

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Yelled the boy, surprised and excited.

The boyfriend jumped off Aziraphale and landed on the chimney with a thud and a hiss.

The boy looked up and saw golden, slitted eyes staring down at him. "And he's part cat, apparently." He muttered.

"Angel, if he calls me a cat again, you'll have to scrape him off the backyard." Said the redhead from above.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he waved him off. "Oh hush, darling. We both know you don't have it in you to kill a child."

"Yeah, not very angelic. Killing kids and whatnot." Said Adam.

The black-winged being dropped down from the chimney. "Do I **look** like a bloody angel?" He asked the child, nostrils flared and quite visibly annoyed.

"Well, compared to Aziraphale, you're a goth angel." Added Adam.

The redhead made a point to emphasize his eyes. "Kid, I'm a **demon**. I haven't been an angel since before the Garden Of Eden!"

The boy gaped at his angel. "You're dating a demon?!"

"Hey now, the whole world doesn't need to know that." Stressed the demon.

~~~~~

The demon, Adam soon found out, was named Crowley. Went by 'Anthony J. Crowley' whenever he was among humans. He too, was an interesting fellow. Turns out, he was the Serpent of Eden. He and Aziraphale actually first met atop the garden's wall.

After that, they had run into each other many, **many** times over the years. Every time they seemed to be more friend than foe, and the flirting blossomed into something more one night in Rome. Aziraphale scolded Crowley for sharing a bit too much information for his liking. 'He's only 11!' He had shouted and the other two simply laughed at his embarrassed blush. So tonight, not only had Adam learned his guardian angel was gay, he was also a bit of a prude.

It was quite a good thing that it was a Saturday night, because there was no way Adam was going to bed of his own volition. He was much too intrigued by these two. He sat on the edge of his bed for hours, listening to Crowley tell him stories about their past. He had heard several of them from Aziraphale's point of view, though, the angel had neglected to mention the demonic boyfriend. As well as some not-so-angelic details.

Adam's focus was solely on the demon sharing his life's story and Aziraphale found that amazing. Usually, Adam wasn't **this** invested in new people, but he had taken to Crowley instantly. It was the most pleasant of surprises, since that meant Crowley no longer had to sneak around. Not that he minded of course, being a demon, lurking in shadows was second nature. If anything, it made Aziraphale happy that he could flaunt him about a little (even if it only applied to Adam and Dog).

Once the snake was at the 1400's, and the sun was beginning to rise, Aziraphale sent a small miracle the child's way and he was out like a light. At first, Crowley was upset about being so rudely interrupted, but he quickly recalled humans **needed** sleep. Unlike him, who simply took it up as a hobby. The angel made sure to tuck him in and send another miracle to his parents so they wouldn't suspect anything when Adam didn't leave his room until the next day. As always, Dog was by his side as the world's cutest bodyguard.

As he and Crowley flew to the roof again, the angel couldn't help but notice the content smile on his other half's face. "So, what did you think of him?"

"Curious little bugger. I like him. Can't wait to see what he turns into." Admitted the demon.

Aziraphale settled into his arms nicely. Crowley squeezed him as he brought him even closer in their cozy embrace. "Are ‘guardian demons’ a thing?" He asked, many ideas going through his mind, no doubt...


End file.
